Digimon Hearts: The Epic Adventure
by Angewomon2000
Summary: In this story, you'll follow the hardships of one certain goggle boy, the love and happiness of a goggle girl, and the voice of reason of a indigo-haired boy as they venture into a unknown world.
1. A Lost Best Friend and A New Adventure

Digimon Hearts: The Epic Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Zero Two, but I do own Rikku Mikima  
(not the one from FFX)  
  
Author's Note: Rikku's the new Digidestined girl in the group. As a  
new Digidestined, however, she doesn't have a Digimon partner yet  
(already probably making you think 'she is not going to make it in   
the story') but she's the girl who will make a lot of destinies come   
true as well as she and the two guys going along for the ride go   
through the many different worlds. Hints of a new couple in there too.  
  
Prologue: A Poem Full of Destiny  
  
Thinking of you, wherever you are.  
  
We pray for our sorrows to end,  
and hope that our hearts will blend.  
Now I will step forward to realize this wish.  
  
And who knows;  
starting a new journey may not be so hard  
or maybe it has already begun  
  
There are many worlds,  
but they share the same sky-  
one sky, one destiny...  
  
Chapter 1: A Lost Best Friend and A New Adventure  
  
It was another one of those normal days, but for fourteen year   
old Davis Motomiya, it was a day of sadness.  
  
You see, at the age of eight, he had a best friend by the name   
of Rikku Mikima. But one day, six years ago, he lost her in a very   
weird way: a wave came towards them and she mysteriously disappeared   
without a trace, only her beloved trademark goggles were left. That   
very night she disappeared, Davis swore that he heard her voice say,  
" I'll return to you...one day." That was the last time he heard her  
voice.  
  
He slowly got up, got dressed, and left his house with Rikku's  
goggles in his hand. She was that important to him. He didn't have a  
ego when Rikku was around, but when she disappeared, he went for an   
ego to find new friends. He found five new friends, but still missed  
the one best friend he had when he was eight.  
  
When Davis got to the beach, his friend and DNA digivolving   
partner, fourteen year old Ken Ichijouji, was waiting for him because  
the goggle boy asked him to wait for him at the beach, so after his  
mourning of Rikku, they would go to the school so they can go to the  
Digital World with the other Digidestined.  
  
But when the goggle boy got there, a young and very mysterious  
girl was standing...right where Rikku was last seen. That got Davis   
very miffed about this. The girl was disrespecting a site where his  
best friend disappeared six years ago.  
  
" Hey! Hey! Get out of that spot! You're disrespecting a site   
where one of my friends disappeared!"  
  
Ken knew better than to get Davis angry when he was showing  
respect to one of his friends, but the young girl was going to make the  
whole thing worse. The girl stayed put and silent.  
  
" Oh, now you're asking for it!"  
  
Davis, now really angry, stormed up to the girl and grabbed  
her gently by the shoulder as not to hurt her so bad.   
  
" Hey, did you listen to me?" he asked, his hand still on her  
shoulder. The girl still was silent.  
  
Ken decided to come to the aid of the goggle boy and try to   
snap the girl out of her dreamworld.  
  
" Hey, kid, can you try to please step out of the spot where   
you are standing? My friend is trying to show some respect to one of   
his best friends who disappeared several years ago." he explained.  
  
Still, there was nothing said by the girl. It was as if the   
girl was also showing respect in her own way. Davis was still angry,  
but he calmed down a bit.  
  
" Please move out of this spot. I want to show respect to my  
lost friend-" he started to talk, but was interrupted by the girl.  
  
" I know. Rikku's her name, right?"  
  
Davis and Ken jumped at this. They never met the girl and she  
knew about Rikku like as if she was a lost spirit.  
  
" How did you know that?" Davis asked, scared stiff.  
  
" Six years ago, you and Rikku were playing at this beach when  
a huge wave appeared and the next minute, she was gone. Mysteriously  
disappeared, the little girl did. You, on the other hand, didn't." the  
girl explained, finally walking off the spot.  
  
The two boys stared at each other and eyed the girl. There was  
no way that the young girl knew so much about Rikku and not try to find  
them in the city.  
  
The girl continued, " And you, Davis, happened to hear her very  
voice that night, the night of the day she disappeared. She said these  
very words: 'I'll find to come back to you...someday.' Right?"  
  
Davis remembered those words. Those were Rikku's exact words.  
The exact ones that he heard her say that very night she vanished.  
  
" How do you know all this? I haven't met you at all!" he  
asked, now really scared. Ken was in the same position, but wasn't that  
afraid...yet.  
  
" Remember that people age when they grow up? Don't you even  
recongize me?"  
  
Davis thought for a moment. " Yeah, people do age, but I don't  
know you that much. The only things you brought up was the night she  
said those words to me, how you knew my name and I didn't tell you,  
and everything that happened the day she disappeared. You knew all   
that and..."  
  
The young girl turned around, finally revealing her face for  
the first time to the boys. That was when Davis finally realized it...  
  
...that the young girl happened to be the lost friend he was  
searching for six years. It was indeed his missing very best friend,  
Rikku Mikima, only as a fourteen year old.  
  
" Rikku? Is that really you in there?" he finally asked when   
his shock came to a end.  
  
She nodded. " Yup, it's little old me, just a little older now.  
I wished that I had come home sooner. A lot sooner, but something kept  
me in that world. I'm not sure what, but I'm sure glad to be home!"  
  
That was all Davis could take. His eyes teared up and he gave  
a running start to his lost (but now found) friend. When he reached   
her, the girl caught him and hugged him back. Both teenagers were   
actually crying. Not the tears of sorrow, but the tears of joy. They   
were seperated, and now they were together again after six years of  
waiting.  
  
But the happiness didn't last long...  
  
Ken noticed something coming from the ocean. It appeared to be  
a huge wave coming right at the three. He whistled to the two.  
  
" Hey, we got to get out of this beach!"  
  
" Why?" Rikku asked, suddenly worried.  
  
Ken pointed right back at them. " Behind you!"  
  
Davis and Rikku got the point and saw the huge wave. Davis  
knew that that was the very wave that took Rikku when they were eight.  
  
" Rikku! Come on, we got to get out of here!" he yelled, but  
Rikku just stood still, actually curious about the wave coming at the  
three. She also had a glare as if it had something evil in the wave.  
  
" No, we stay." she said, still looking at the wave. That got  
both Davis and Ken confused. Why would Rikku put her life in danger  
again?  
  
" But-" both boys started to speak.  
  
" Listen, I'll tell you if you team up with me, okay? The other  
world I was in needs my help as well as yours now. Please help me  
defeat the evils of the other world! Promise me that you will!" Rikku  
explained.  
  
Davis and Ken looked at each other, then back at the huge wave,  
already closer, it was already too little too late to escape from their  
fate.  
  
" Alright, but we got to come back home when we're done saving  
this world because we have parents." Davis said, making a side promise  
to the main promise.  
  
Rikku added another side promise. " Both of you have to become  
my guardians. I need protection."  
  
" For what?" Ken asked, making a face.  
  
" For helping me protect the one thing that can defeat the evil  
creatures of the world. It's the only thing that can save the world."  
Rikku explained.  
  
" Alright, you just got yourself a pair of expert guardians for  
the price that we can go home after this whole thing is over with."  
Davis replied, in his usual manner.  
  
At that moment, the wave went over the three teenagers' heads  
and came down behind them, and hit the beach hard. By the time the  
wave went back to the ocean, Rikku, Davis, and Ken were gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Time in Digimon Hearts....  
  
Rikku and her friends wind up in Tranverse Town, where Davis  
and Ken meet Rikku's other guardians, Dana and Kiayone and also find  
out about the Heartless. Read and review! 


	2. Rikku's Memories and The Guardians Dana ...

Digimon Hearts: The Epic Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: More hints on a Risuke/Daikku (Davis x Rikku) romance  
in this chapter. Also, you'll meet Dana and Kiayone, the two guardians  
that was taking care of Rikku before she returned to Odaiba one day  
and comes back with Davis and Ken with her the same day.  
  
Chapter 2: Rikku's Memories and The Guardians Dana and Kiayone  
  
As soon as the wave hit, there was no turning back for the  
three teens. Davis and Ken opened their eyes and noticed that they were  
underwater.  
  
Then a small figure appeared. Davis instantly recongized the  
figure as eight year old Rikku, but he got confused. Why was she there  
when the older Rikku was beside him?  
  
" This is one of my childhood flashbacks. I usually get them  
every once in a while because I always thought of home and my friends.  
Then it started. My memories started to haunt me," she said, her voice  
clear as crystal in the water. She tapped the water around her and the  
three teens found themselves in a breathable air bubble.  
  
" Why do your memories haunt you?" Ken asked, eyeing the small  
ghostly figure.  
  
" I was a open-minded person, never afraid to take a challenge,  
and also played the voice of reason. However, I became afraid that day  
I disappeared six years ago. The thought of never seeing my home and  
friends again forever lingered in my mind, heart, and soul. Slowly, I   
closed up my mind. Those memories became my fate. But then, I found  
a way back home today. I jumped in the portal and decided to wait for  
you. Then you came. I was happy again and there, slowly, I opened up   
my mind and heart. Then this happens again. I knew it was too good to  
be true..." Rikku explained.  
  
" What do you mean it was too good to be true?" Davis asked.  
  
" When I reached the other world, the high authorities there  
put me under supervision of two 'legendary guardians.' They were trying  
to find a missing legendary guardian because the Keyblade was left  
behind. Then they found out that I was that missing legendary guardian.  
They gave me the Keyblade and told me to never leave the world. I   
thought this was going to be a short trip. I was gone from my world  
for six years. Six years of not seeing you and my friends."  
  
All three teens eyed the small Rikku as she sunk deeper and  
deeper into the darkness. Then a bright light glowed brightly. Before  
anyone could react, all three teens were knocked out.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
" Rikku? Rikku, are you okay?"  
  
Rikku slowly woke up to find herself on the floor of a small  
house. Davis and Ken were nowhere in sight.  
  
" Hey, are you alright, Rikku?"  
  
She turned to face two girls, one her age, the other a fifteen  
year old.  
  
" Rikku, you had us scared for a moment there. We thought we  
lost the legendary guardian for sure!" the younger one yelped.  
  
" Dana? Kiayone? Why are you here? Where are my other friends?  
Please tell me where they are!" Rikku asked, worried about the two guys  
who came with her.  
  
" Rikku...we found them, but the high authorities told us to  
right away bring them to the office. Can't be too safe if those two  
were with the Heartless." Kiayone said with a serious tone.  
  
" You did what?! Those guys with me are NOT Heartless spies!   
Whatcha think I went to the real world for?!"  
  
" You mean that those two were..."  
  
" The other guardians you were talking about the other day?  
Oops, we done it...again!" Dana replied.  
  
" Take me to the office!" Rikku yelled, a little angry.  
  
" But-but-but the high legendary guardian told us not to!"  
  
Rikku was turning red, not blushing red, not rose red, it was  
a very very enraged red.  
  
" Uh, Dana, I think it's better if we do go to the office or  
else, Rikku's gonna strangle someone. She's that upset!" Kiayone said  
while backing away. It was best to follow Rikku when she got angry or  
else, you would be in a chokehold or in a anklelock until you agreed.  
  
With that said, the three teenage girls headed to the main  
part of town: The Temple of the Legendary Guardians, where each and  
every guardian, legendary or not, got their missions.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
After a ten minute walk (or in Rikku's case, a two minute run),  
they reached the office.   
  
" Okay, nobody move!" Rikku said. There was no one in sight.  
  
" I bet all the legendary guardians are questioning both of the  
guys right now. They're really serious!" Dana said after scanning the  
area for guardians and people alike.  
  
" Come on, they got to be in here somewhere!"   
  
Rikku and her friends split up to search more of the area to  
find anyone, but especially Davis and Ken.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Rikku came across two huge doors leading somewhere while she  
was searching the area. She opened them, poked her head in...  
  
...and a hand got her shirt collar. Rikku screamed.  
  
" Let me go! You creepy person!" she screamed.  
  
Instead, she was pulled in and the door slammed shut.  
  
" Well, well, well. Why, isn't it little Rikku Mikima, actually  
scared of being hurt?" a girl's voice said, whining when she got to  
Rikku's name. Rikku glared at the source of the voice.   
  
" You..." she said sourly. She didn't like the person.  
  
" Yes, it's me, Cassidy Ronina. You remember me."   
  
" I sure do!" Rikku yelled, glaring a death glare at the girl.  
" Now, where are my friends?!"  
  
" You mean the indigo haired guy and goggle guy? They're YOUR  
friends?" Cassidy muffled a laugh. " I always thought Dana and Kiayone   
were your friends! Ha ha ha! That's a laugh!"  
  
Rikku was looking death daggers at Cassidy. She was absolutely  
getting really fed up with this girl and she was too busy trying to   
find Davis and Ken to actually mess with Cassidy at the moment.  
  
" Excuse me, I'm trying to find those boys-"  
  
" Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'M the high legendary guardian here now!  
No, you cannot take the boys with you because you don't need any more  
guardians under your wing! And also that your mother is the source of  
the Heartless, so I don't trust you!"  
  
That did it. Rikku was ready to rock and roll and beat the  
living daylights out of Cassidy for saying that. That's when Dana came  
in and stopped the fighting.  
  
" Kiayone's found your friends!" she said excitely, then turned  
to Cassidy. " Oh, hi, Cassidy."  
  
" Good day, Guardian Dana. I'm just talking to your little  
guardian friends here about... WHAT?! Guardian Kiayone found them and  
actually released them?!" Cassidy yelled in shock.  
  
" Those are the guardians Rikku had talked about in the last  
guardian meeting we had. How dare you define the two as two Heartless   
spies!" Dana replied.  
  
At that moment, Kiayone came in, Davis and Ken following right  
behind her.  
  
" Are you guys alright? Did Cassidy hurt you two?" Rikku asked  
when she saw the two behind Kiayone.  
  
" Well, not really, she just called me gogglebrain." Davis   
replied. Rikku glared at Cassidy again. She was very mad.  
  
" Well, he wears those goggles on his head!" Cassidy replied.  
" He shouldn't in the first place!"  
  
That did it again. Rikku was steaming mad. She faced Cassidy,  
looking death daggers at her and yelled straight at her, " That's his   
style of wearing goggles! Like me wearing mine around my neck! You   
don't make fun of Dana or Kiayone, but you always make fun of me!"  
  
" That's because you're a newbie in the guardian business."  
Cassidy sighed. Rikku was very very steaming mad. She had her veins  
sticking out of her neck in anger. All four teens who knew Rikku very  
well stepped back a little.  
  
" Just shut up, Cassidy! Legendary guardian or not, you are  
nothing but a spoiled brat!" Rikku screamed. She stormed out of the   
room with everyone but Cassidy.  
  
" Oh, Rikku, I wish you wouldn't have done that because now  
that my father's passed on, I can open the Heartless' door and release  
the power of your mother... hehehe." She evilly laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Time In Digimon Hearts...  
  
Uh-oh, Cassidy's up to something now! Can Rikku and her friends  
figure it out before the door of the Heartless is opened? Will Rikku  
ever get over her anger? Is Cassidy really behind Rikku's anger or is  
it something else? 


	3. The Legend of the Keyblade and a New Leg...

Digimon Hearts: The Epic Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: Anyone like that catfight between Rikku and Cassidy?  
Did anyone figure out why Rikku hates Cassidy? You see, to better   
explain their hatred against each other, here's a little background  
info on Rikku and Cassidy's past.  
  
1. Rikku came into the world six years ago at the age of eight.  
Meanwhile, Cassidy was the same age, but she was living in the world  
all her life.  
  
2. Rikku had a normal life with her father (her mother disappeared when  
she was still a baby, but I'll explain that later) and was living an   
regular girl's life. Cassidy had both a mother and father and was   
spoiled rotten.  
  
3. Rikku has friends (underline friends) while Cassidy did not during  
their lifetimes. Cassidy was jealous that Rikku had Davis as a best  
friend because she didn't have any (that's why she was trying to keep  
him away from Rikku in Chapter 2, in that heated catfight)  
  
That's all the info on why Rikku and Cassidy are rivals (or  
basically now bitter enemies). On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: The Legend of the Keyblade and a New Legendary Guardian  
  
Rikku was mad at Cassidy for insulting her right in front of   
her friends. But the memory was still fresh and now she just wanted   
to cry. As soon as she sat down on a little bench just outside the   
Temple of the Legendary Guardians, she started to cry.   
  
The other four teens got out and saw the whole scene.  
  
" Cassidy..." Kiayone growled. This was the fifteenth time this  
had happened to Rikku and now she was crying again.  
  
" What's wrong, Rikku?" Dana asked.   
  
" Nothing..." Rikku said while still crying. Kiayone was about  
to console the young girl when Davis shook his head.  
  
" Don't. She needs time to herself. Let her cry for a little   
bit so she can cool down. I know her better. She cries when she wants  
to be by herself." he explained.  
  
" Why does Cassidy pick on Rikku all the time if she knows that  
Rikku hates it." Ken asked when he saw Rikku.  
  
" Well, it's like this, Cassidy's jealous of Rikku. Rikku has  
the one thing that she doesn't: friends. Cassidy's a spoiled brat,  
that's why no one, including us, likes her. Rikku, on the other hand,  
is the coolest person we met. Cassidy brings her down by making fun of  
her a lot. Rikku hates it, so Cassidy keeps on pushing." Dana replied,  
looking at the sky.  
  
" And now that you two are here, she pushes even harder to   
let all of Rikku's sadness out in front of her friends." Kiayone said,  
still angry at Cassidy. " It's not only that, it's because Rikku's the   
chosen one."  
  
" The chosen one?" Davis asked, suddenly curious.  
  
" The chosen one is the one person who can make a lot of dreams  
and destinies come true. That one person has courage, friendship, love,  
and kindness to defeat the Heartless. Rikku's that chosen one. She's  
made mine and Dana's dreams and destinies come true and your dreams  
and destinies might come true too...if you believe in her heart and  
dreams." Kiayone explained. " And she's the only one who can handle   
the powers of the legendary sword, the Keyblade."  
  
" The Keyblade?"  
  
" The Keyblade's a legendary guardian's only weapon. Rikku has   
proven herself worthy of holding the Keyblade. The only other person   
who can hold the Keyblade is anyone with a strong bond of love and  
friendship with Rikku. We already know that it's not Cassidy for sure.  
We tried so hard, searched so far, and we still can't find Rikku's  
bond." Dana said, shaking her head mournfully.  
  
Davis thought of something. He was Rikku's best friend and he  
sort of had a bond of love with her too since the two shared and kept   
their deepest secrets. He stood up and said, " Where's the Keyblade?  
I think I have the bond with Rikku."  
  
Dana and Kiayone was shocked. " Is this true? Are you Rikku's  
bond of love and friendship?" They had that hopeful look.  
  
Ken was silent. It wasn't any of his business to infer.  
  
Rikku also heard this. She turned around and said, " Maybe you  
are my bond of love and friendship! We're best friends! Why, I'm sure  
you can handle the Keyblade too!"   
  
Dana and Kiayone were very happy.   
  
' Hopefully, this young boy can help Rikku more than what the   
combined forces of Kiayone and me. Besides... he's cute!' Dana thought.  
  
With that said, all five teens headed for the Keyblade's area:  
The Chamber of the Legendary Keyblade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cassidy looked on the screens in her rooms, especially on one  
screen. The one that she was watching Rikku and her friends with.  
  
" So, Masteress Cassidy, what do you want me to do for you?"  
a evil girl's voice said.  
  
Cassidy was silent. She wanted the Keyblade more than ever than  
to mess with Rikku's mind. Actually, she was planning to do worse to  
Rikku than to her friends. She wanted to destroy Rikku and keep the  
Keyblade all to herself.  
  
" The first thing I want you to do, Renialia, is open all the  
doors of the Heartless. Second, command the Heartless to get that girl  
and the Keyblade!"  
  
" But she can be of some use to us-"   
  
" Nonsense! That girl is nowhere of being useful. However, the  
goggle boy CAN be of some use to us...if he complies...and he will  
comply with us if he doesn't want any harm to befall all his friends,   
especially that girl, Rikku. Capture Rikku and her friends, but bring  
me the boy and the Keyblade as well."  
  
" Very well, Masteress. I shall do this." Renialia replied with  
a bow. She left immediately.  
  
Cassidy evilly laughed. " Rikku, you shall never see the light  
of day ever again if your little goggle boy friend doesn't comply with  
me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Chamber of the Keyblade, Rikku and the others were all  
around the area. Dana and Kiayone knew how this worked. If Davis was  
able to pull out the Keyblade of its keyhole, he was going to become  
Rikku's guardian and also protect the Keyblade.   
  
" Here goes nothing..." Davis said before grabbing the crystal  
handle of the Keyblade.  
  
Everyone held their breath and closed their eyes. Hopefully,  
it was going to work.  
  
Davis focused all of his love and friendship to get the bond he  
formed with Rikku a long time ago. Then the Keyblade started to move  
up from its keyhole. Rikku was silent.  
  
With one pull, he pulled out the Keyblade and was also amazed  
at this. He was now not only a legendary guardian, but Rikku's guardian  
as well.  
  
As soon as they got out of the chamber, Davis holding the   
Keyblade of course, they saw a grim sight...  
  
" Heartless?!" Dana yelped.  
  
" But I thought we locked all the doors!" Kiayone replied.  
  
" Who's the only one who can reopen the doors?" Rikku asked.  
  
" No one else but..." Kiayone gasped. " Cassidy!"  
  
" She did this?! And she's the high guardian too?!"   
  
" Well, Rikku, come on, we got to save the town from all these  
Heartless before Cassidy can release the whole horde of them!" Davis  
said, getting into a attack position.  
  
" Right!" Rikku said, arming herself with her claw. Everyone  
else got ready for the battle. This was going to be a hard battle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Time in Digimon Hearts...  
  
Cassidy's opened the doors of the Heartless and it's up to both  
Rikku and Davis to put them back where they belong! Can the two suceed  
in this battle or will Cassidy get her way? Find out next time! 


	4. Heartless Battles in Crystal Valley City

Digimon Hearts: The Epic Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: Now that the Heartless are out, I should explain about  
the creatures:  
  
The Heartless are beings that come from the dark side of the  
heart. They do not have hearts of their own and attack people who has  
a pure heart. In this case, Davis and Rikku (being the guardians of the  
Keyblade) has very pure hearts, and then there Ken, Dana, and Kiayone  
who also has pure hearts, so to eliminate the five, the Heartless   
constantly hunts down the five teens and tries to eliminate the three   
teens standing in their way and also to destroy the two holders of the   
Keyblade.  
  
The only thing that can defeat the Heartless is either with   
magic or using the Keyblade. Anyone can perform magic, but only Davis  
and Rikku can use the Keyblade and use magic as well.  
  
That explains everything about the Heartless and how they want  
to get rid of our heroes/heroines. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 4: Heartless Battles in Crystal Valley City  
  
Rikku, Kiayone, and Dana were shocked. The Heartless were out  
of the doors they were sealed in and who else did this but their own  
so-called 'trustful' high guardian Cassidy. Davis and Ken were just as  
shocked as the girls.  
  
" One's coming from above!" Dana yelled as a Shadow Heartless  
came from the sky and start to ambush the group.  
  
More Heartless started to surround the group. Kiayone got out  
her magic stick and Dana got out her shield, ready for attack. Davis  
handed Rikku the Keyblade and said, " Show them what you got!"  
  
Rikku nodded and ran off to catch up with the battle. Then  
suddenly, more Heartless came behind the two boys.  
  
" Hey, look behind you!" Kiayone yelled, locking on the three  
Heartless and charging up a Firaga spell.   
  
Davis and Ken barely made it out by the time Kiayone shot out  
the blast of fire at the Heartless behind them, making them turn into  
green marbles and blue bubbles.  
  
Meanwhile, Rikku and Dana were handling the other two Heartless  
fiends around the area. With a few swipes of the Keyblade and a pound  
of Dana's shield, the two Heartless fiends were gone, and in their  
places was a lot of green marbles and blue bubbles.  
  
After that was over, the two girls rejoined the three teens.  
Rikku, being concerned about everything and everyone, ran into the  
three, checking on them.  
  
" Is everyone okay?" she asked.  
  
" Yup, just a little shaky. The boys almost got taken by the  
Heartless. Luckily, I got there in time to save them." Kiayone said,  
proud of her deed.  
  
" Yeah, and nearly cooked us in the process." Davis mused,  
making a face.  
  
" Watch it, gogglehead. I don't like it when me OR my magic  
skills are insulted, so watch it!"  
  
" Kiayone!" Rikku scolded.  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" More Heartless! Attack!" Dana commanded.  
  
Rikku took one glance at Davis and Ken, a little bit on the   
helpless side without their Digimon to help.  
  
" You guys, take them on, I'll handle the others."  
  
" Why?! We need your Keyblade to chop and slice them!" Dana  
yelped. Rikku shook her head.  
  
" No, Dana. I must help my childhood friend and his friend. It  
isn't me when I abandon them to fight. I'll protect them...even if it  
means giving up my heart!"  
  
Dana felt those words of strength. Rikku was right somehow.  
How? Rikku had that heart of gold that rarely anyone else could carry.  
She really cared about her best friends.  
  
" Okay, then, go and take them to the Third District. Be extra  
careful though. Here, I'll give them a little bit of my magic skills  
to help you two. Stay still." Dana said, charging up a little spell  
to give the two boys magic skills. She then shot the spell at the two.  
They fell to the ground, a little stunned.  
  
" You okay?"   
  
" Yeah, we're fine. Now let's go!" Davis said, running towards  
the Third District. Ken and Rikku followed behind him to the doors  
of the Third District.  
  
***  
  
In the Third District, however, there was a enemy waiting for  
them. All the escape routes were blocked when the enemy woke. It was  
a Guard Armor, a very dangerous Heartless.  
  
" Guys, get ready!" Rikku said, producing the Keyblade in her  
hand. Davis and Ken also got ready to fight.   
  
Rikku struck the right and left arms as well as the torso of  
the Guard Armor. Every once in a while, she got hurt, but was still   
able to fight. That was until she was starting to stumble. Ken saw this  
and decided to aid the ailing Rikku.  
  
" Heal!" he shouted. A wave of light surrounded Rikku and she  
was healed.  
  
" Thanks!" Rikku shouted. She went back to the battle. Davis   
decided to use a Fire spell.  
  
" Fire!" he yelled, shooting the fireball at the torso.  
  
After a few fireballs from Davis, a little bit of healing from  
Ken, and a lot of whacking with the Keyblade from Rikku, the once so  
called mighty Guard Armor was destroyed. The passages were finally open  
for them to get out. But before they got out, a familiar girl appeared  
in front of them.   
  
" Cassidy!" Rikku screamed. " Why are you doing this?! You   
unlocked that door and the Heartless got out! What are you trying to  
accomplish?!"  
  
" I want to heal the world. Using the Heartless in my power,  
I shall destroy the world to heal the world. Also, I have several  
Digimon under my power. I never felt this much power before. Rikku,  
I would give this power a chance." she replied.  
  
Ken felt a cold chill coming from Cassidy. It was the same cold  
feeling he had whenever he heard the Digimon Emperor's voice in his   
head. It was almost too real to be true. Too true.  
  
" Hey, did anyone plant a dark kind of seed in you?" he asked,  
wanting to confirm his fears.  
  
" Yes, when I was little. I was ten years old when a mysterious  
man came into this world and said that this seed would help me become  
what I always wanted to be: a powerful being. I wanted this, and now  
my dream has come true! I shall rule over the worlds!" Cassidy replied.  
  
Rikku looked at Ken. " What is this seed?"  
  
" A Dark Spore. Her fears and sadness fed the seed until it  
started to blossom into a dark flower. But since Cassidy hasn't fed the  
spore any sadness or fear, it's feeding off something else: the center  
of her heart."  
  
" The center of her heart? Like a malfunctioning of the spore?  
You said it fed off of sadness and fear."   
  
" Yeah, it must have malfunctioned, now it's feeding off of her  
heart. Before you know it, her heart will succumb to the darkness,   
turning herself into a being of dangerous power. That happened to me  
before, but I managed to escape by using friendship."  
  
Cassidy laughed again. " The heart is a weak spot. You must let  
come into darkness to become stronger!"  
  
Rikku scoffed. " No way, Cassidy! We're not letting our hearts  
fall into darkness!"  
  
" Fine then. I'll find the princesses of heart. They will help  
me find the final keyhole. Then I'll be back for you, Rikku. Until that  
time, see ya!" She then disappeared.  
  
The three teens just stood there, then sat down.  
  
" Phew, great, first we got the Heartless, now we got to deal  
with a very crazy high legendary guardian's daughter." Davis mused.  
  
" Well, that's the least of our worries. We got to save the   
princesses of heart from her or else, every one of the worlds will die!  
We'll stop her... if it's the last thing we'll do!" Rikku replied.  
  
At that moment, Dana and Kiayone came running.  
  
" Are you guys okay?" Dana asked.  
  
" We're going after Cassidy. She's after the princesses of   
heart. Dana, stay here. Kiayone, come with us. We'll need the Gummi  
Ship to travel." Rikku explained.  
  
" Okay!" Dana replied.  
  
" Why do you need me for the Gummi Ship?" Kiayone asked.  
  
" 'Cause you're the only one who can drive it."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Come on, you guys. We got a journey ahead of us. Let go!"  
  
***  
  
Next Time in Digimon Hearts...  
  
Rikku and her friends travel to the Giga House World to find  
themselves in big time danger, and I mean big! Can the four teens get  
their plans into shape to find Cassidy and the first Princess of Heart?  
Find out in Chapter 5! 


	5. The Princess of Heart, Kairi Kuehnemund

Digimon Hearts: The Epic Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: More hints of a Daikku romance and a new couple (I can't  
give it away just yet!) Also, the Princesses of Heart are very vital  
to all the worlds' survival. Here's the reason why:  
  
Seven pure hearts were formed to seal a door that contained a  
certain very powerful and evil Heartless 02 Digimon, but with the   
help of the Digidestined, the seven pure hearts were able to seal   
the door, but after doing so, they went inside several girls, thus   
making them the Princesses of Heart, but the weaker Heartless are   
searching for them in order to open the door containing the ultimate  
Heartless Digimon.   
  
To Rikku's dismay, she happens to be the only teen girl who can  
prevent the destruction of the worlds, but she is not alone in this   
world. She has three guardians (Davis, Ken, and Kiayone) who are also   
pure hearted. But as we might know, there is a Princess of Heart in   
the following chapter that will join the four teens in their mission to  
save the worlds.  
  
Chapter 5: The Princess of Heart, Kairi Kuehnemund  
  
Kiayone led the three teens to the Gummi Garage, where her   
Gummi Ship was at. Davis and Ken just stared at the little spaceship  
when Rikku was glad to actually board for the first time since she was  
eight years old.  
  
" What is this rocket?" the boys asked.  
  
" This is my Gummi Ship, the Starlight Gummi. Since I built it  
myself, I was able to fly it. Rikku's been in it once, but she got   
scared, so we had to ride in another. That was Dana's. She drives her  
Heartlight Gummi very recklessly, so we're afraid to go in hers."  
  
" That reckless, huh? Lucky you have your own, right?" Davis  
laughed.   
  
Kiayone nodded. " And that's also why she's staying behind. I  
don't want her to wreck my Gummi."  
  
Rikku shuddered. " Don't remind me!"  
  
Once everyone was inside the Starlight Gummi, everybody buckled  
up. " Safety first!" Rikku chirped.  
  
" We know, we know!" everyone replied.  
  
Kiayone sat at the control panel, pushed a few buttons to  
start the rockets, and said, " Everybody, hang on!"  
  
Everyone braced themselves for the coming blast into innerspace  
from the rockets. Within a few seconds, the rockets blasted the Gummi  
into innerspace. Rikku was a little scared, but she managed to regain  
her bearings. The blast calmed into a glide, assuring the riders that  
it was safe.  
  
" Rikku, you okay, girl?" Kiayone asked.   
  
" Yup, it isn't bad as I thought! And I thought something bad  
was going to happen to the ship!" she said happily.  
  
At that moment, a blast from behind shook the ship. Rikku then  
looked at the radar. " Is those red dots us or...?"  
  
Kiayone looked also. " We got Heartless ships after us!"  
  
Rikku then said, " I spoke too soon!"  
  
Davis also looked through the shield. " Hate to say this, but  
I think we have a whole Heartless fleet."  
  
" Kiayone, step on it!" Rikku cried.  
  
" Already doing so!"  
  
Ken looked at the control panel. " What does this do?"  
  
" Controls the Warp Gummi. Why?" Kiayone asked.  
  
" Try pressing it so we can get out of this mess faster."  
  
" Okay."  
  
With that said, Kiayone pressed the button and sure enough, it  
got them out of there faster than you can say, " Gummi Ship."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
" Cassidy, those kids used their Warp Gummi to get out of their  
chasers' way." Krystalia answered to her mistress.  
  
" Krystalia, do me a favor." Cassidy said coldly.  
  
" Anything."  
  
" I want you to go to the Giga House and bring me the Princess  
of Heart. She's the last one I need to open the door."  
  
" Right, and what about the teens?"   
  
" Just like I said, capture Rikku and her friends except the  
goggle boy and bring me the Keyblade. He'll do anything to keep his   
friends alive, especially Rikku."  
  
" Yes, mistress."   
  
With that said, Krystalia made her way to the Giga House.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
At the Giga House, the four teens regained their bearings.  
  
" That was too close. I thought we would never get away." Rikku  
said seriously. She was, however, right.  
  
" If it wasn't for me and finding the Warp Gummi button, we  
would have been shot down or worse." Ken said matter-of-factly.  
  
" That Gummi is going to be necessary for us to escape."   
  
" Right!" Rikku yelped, actually scared of the fact that they  
were being chased down by Cassidy's force.  
  
" Besides, are we trying to seal this Keyhole and find this   
Princess of Heart? Anywho, who is this Princess of Heart?" Davis asked,  
actually curious, a little too curious for his own good. " Besides,   
we actually   
  
" The Princesses of Heart are seven girls we need to find.  
According to Cassidy, however, there's only one left to find. The rest  
are the ones we need to rescue. But, first, we find this Princess of  
Heart, seal the Keyhole, and head back to Crystal Valley City. That's  
if things go well." Kiayone explained.  
  
" Well, let's get searching!"  
  
" Hold it, see the size of that house? We're tiny!" Rikku said,  
comparing the group of tiny teens and the huge house before them. " I  
say we split and look somewhere else!"  
  
" Rikku, we're not going, we're staying and sealing this world  
from the Heartless and finding that Princess of Heart." Kiayone said,  
grabbing the fourteen year old girl by the arm and dragging her along.  
The two boys just sighed and followed the two girls inside through the  
crack on the bottom of the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, inside the Giga House...  
  
" Won't anyone help me?" a girl's voice whimpered. She was  
indeed in trouble, caught on the edge of a huge dresser with Shadow  
Heartless surrounding her. One of the Shadow Heartless disappeared,   
along with the rest of the horde.  
  
" Why did they leave? They had me where they wanted me..."  
the girl asked, perplexed. She took an few steps and then she fell  
into a well hidden trap. The Shadow Heartless laughed and sneered when  
the Shadow Heartless leader noticing the four teens coming in. Saying  
something in Heartless language, they hid the trap where the girl fell  
in and took off, as if they were planning to capture someone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four teens just stared at the huge interior. Rikku was   
still being a fraidy cat, so Kiayone had her by the arm still.  
  
" How about we split up to cover more ground?" Kiayone asked.  
The other three were skeptical.  
  
" No way, we get lost faster than you can say, 'Heartless  
forever be gone'!" Rikku yelled.  
  
" Rikku's right, even though I don't know her as well." Ken  
spoke up.  
  
" I also agree." Davis agreed with his two best friends.   
  
" ......... fine, I'll go your way- look out, Rikku!" Kiayone  
yelled at her friend. Rikku avoided the attack by the Shadow Heartless.  
  
" I say we split up!" Rikku suddenly said, running for her  
life. Kiayone followed her, leaving two certain boys by themselves  
and a horde of Shadow Heartless.  
  
" What should we do now?" both boys asked each other, looking   
at the girls, then back at the Shadow Heartless horde.   
  
" I say run to the huge dresser and fight them there!" Davis  
said, actually calculating his area.  
  
With that said, both boys took off, climbed the big chair next  
to it, and climbed to a certain part of the dresser. The horde of the  
Shadow Heartless followed them slowly, then stopped.  
  
" Hey, you scared or what?" Davis taunted.  
  
Slowly, the two boys walked up to the group, not knowing about  
the trap. Within a few seconds, the trap activated and both boys fell  
into the hole, disappearing from the room. Again, the Heartless laughed  
and sneered, and covered the hole again.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the young girl was hitting the metal door with her  
steel rod.  
  
" Let me out! Let me out!!"  
  
At that moment, Davis and Ken came crashing into her cell.  
  
" *gasp* Who are you?" The girl asked. " Are you more of those  
Shadow Heartless that have been chasing me?"  
  
" No, we're mere humans who stumbled into one of the Heartless'  
traps. Who are you?" Davis asked.  
  
" Oh, my name is Kairi Kuehnemund. The reason those Heartless  
are after me is that I'm some sort of princess or something..."  
  
" Did you say 'Princess'?" Ken asked, remembering Kiayone's  
explaination on the Princesses of Heart. He was certain that Kairi was  
the one the group was looking for.  
  
" Yeah, I think a Princess of Heart they called me. How they  
know was a mystery, since I never gave my identity outside this world."  
  
That confirmed it. But before anyone could react, Davis got  
to the door and yelled, " Freeze!", shooting a ice storm at the door,  
which broke the door.  
  
" Oh, goodie! Let's get out of here!" Kairi yelled, running out  
the door. Both boys followed her, hoping to make it out alive.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Rikku and Kiayone were busy looking for the two guys  
missing.  
  
" Where can those two be?" Kiayone asked herself, growing ever  
so impatient.  
  
" We gotta find them, Kiayone, I made a promise to them!" said  
Rikku, who was worried.  
  
" *sigh* Alright, alright, we'll continue to look, but if we  
can't find them, let them find us!"  
  
" Thanks, Kiayone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, back to the two boys and the Princess of Heart, a  
battle would take place every now and then with the boys destroying the  
Shadow Heartless groups one by one.  
  
" Are we almost there? It's getting darker and colder by the  
minute, and that means only one thing: big trouble." Kairi said.  
  
" Nah, Kairi, that means we're almost there!" Davis said,   
trying to lighten her mood. It didn't work.  
  
" Maybe she's right," Ken said to the goggle boy. " Kairi's a  
Princess of Heart. She can sense this kind of trouble."  
  
At that moment, they reached a room with a big pool of black  
darkness.  
  
" What in the world?" all three teens asked themselves. Then  
that pool of darkness started to rise and start to form into something  
that all three were actually afraid, especially Kairi. The three looked  
in awe as the black darkness formed into a Darkside Heartless.  
  
" It's one of those Heartless beings!" Kairi yelped, getting  
behind the boys, getting her steel rod out. " Attack!"  
  
" With what? We don't got the Keyblade with us, we only got   
magic to help us." Davis asked. Then he remembered. He was Rikku's   
bond of love and friendship, so he was able to retrive the Keyblade  
from her anytime he needed, and now was a time he needed it. He focused  
on the Keyblade and within a few seconds, a stream of light came and  
formed the Keyblade in his hand.  
  
" You're a Keyblade master?" Kairi asked.  
  
" Yup, I'm the Keyblade master, but there's a girl who helps  
me, she's the Keyblade mistress. Okay, let's get ready to rumble!"  
  
With that said, all three teens ran into the battle. Kairi was  
the first one to do something. " Stop!"  
  
The Darkside Heartless stopped moving. Davis and Ken stared  
at Kairi. " Where did you learn that?"  
  
" I was born with this power. I know Stop, Aero, and Gravity  
as well as Cure and some nul-spells." Kairi explained.  
  
" Well, let's get the advantage!"  
  
With a whole lot of swipes from the Keyblade, Stop and Gravity   
spells, and healing magic to heal the ailing, the Darkside Heartless  
was destroyed. While dying, The Darkside Heartless opened a path to  
the outside world, where the three could escape the drawer. After that,  
the Darkside Heartless was gone.  
  
" A way out! Look!" Kairi cheered, running to the opening to  
the outside world. The boys followed her and peeked outside to find  
Rikku and Kiayone.  
  
" There you are! Get down here!" Rikku sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
" Be down in a minute!" Davis yelled to his friend.  
  
" I got a idea! Grab onto my hands and I'll use my rocket shoes  
to get us down faster!" Kairi said. The two boys grabbed on and Kairi  
clicked on her rockets. " Here we go!"  
  
The trio started to fly up, but then Kairi noticed the Keyhole  
behind them and said, " You better lock the Keyhole before we have more  
trouble!"  
  
With that said, Davis used the Keyblade, faced it towards the  
Keyhole, then a blue beam of light came out of the Keyblade and into  
the Keyhole, locking the world forever from the Heartless.  
  
" Okay, let's go down to our friends!"   
  
The three reached the two girls within 12 seconds. Kairi put  
down the boys and then landed herself.  
  
" Who is this?" Rikku asked.  
  
" This is Kairi, and she's a Princess of Heart!" Davis said.  
  
" Her? Wow, well, then, how about joining us, Kairi, that way,  
you won't deal with the Heartless anymore." Kiayone asked.  
  
" Sure thing! Besides, I want to stick with the boys, they  
were helpful dispatching that Darkside Heartless." Kairi smiled.  
  
" Okay, then, we're off!" Rikku yelled, heading for the huge  
door. Everyone followed her and boarded the Gummi Ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Time in Digimon Hearts...  
  
Kairi is now with Rikku and her friends, but will that signal  
trouble for the group since the Heartless is after her and the Keyblade  
as well? Also, what new adventure awaits the group. Find out next time! 


	6. Ginny Knights to the Rescue!

Digimon Hearts: The Epic Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: Man, was that ever a close one for Davis, Ken, and Kairi  
wasn't it? Well, there are many enemies after Rikku's group because  
of three reasons:  
  
1. The Keyblade is needed to lock the final door, and the   
Shadow Heartless won't let that happen, so they want to steal the  
Keyblade from Rikku and her friends.  
  
2. Kairi's a Princess of Heart. She's needed to open the final  
door that contains the ultimate Heartless Digimon.  
  
3. The revenge of Cassidy is trying to pull on Rikku's bond of  
love and friendship with Davis. If she can capture him, Rikku might   
give up the Keyblade to save her friend's life. The same goes for the  
Princess of Heart, Kairi.  
  
There's your reasons for why Rikku and her friends are usually  
on the run from Cassidy and the Heartless. Here's Chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6: Ginny Knights to the Rescue!  
  
Back on the Starlight Gummi, Rikku and Kiayone were checking on  
the three teens' health since they told them that they were attacked  
by a Darkside Heartless.  
  
" Are you sure that you're okay, Davis? I don't want see ya  
be possessed by any of that brat's Heartless fiends." Rikku asked for  
the fifth time.   
  
" I'm okay, Kairi's the one that you should be worried about.  
After all, she's a Princess of Heart." Davis chirped, grinning his   
smile at the young girl.  
  
" Kairi... hmm, something bothers me about her. Why would she  
put herself in the line of danger to defend you? That act was like   
'Oh, maybe if I save him, he can be my boyfriend!' Kairi's not supposed  
to act reckless."  
  
" Well, maybe she likes me... I can't help it if she likes me.  
It's her heart, it's her decision. Besides, what do I know about girls  
falling in love? I'm not one of them..."  
  
Rikku giggled. That was a joke.  
  
Kiayone then took her seat at the driver's wheel after giving  
both Ken and Kairi a clean bill of health.   
  
" Come on, let's head back to Crystal Valley City and maybe we  
will find some more clues about this." she said, buckling her seat  
belt and fastening it as to not to fly out of the driver's seat.  
  
" Well, this is going to be a first for me, actually riding in  
a Gummi." the young Princess of Heart chirped, putting her totebag  
beside her seat.  
  
" You'll get used to it...uh...what's your name?" Kiayone asked  
the fourteen year old girl.  
  
" I'm Kairi Kuehnemund."  
  
" Nice to meet ya, Kairi. I'm Kiayone McCloud."  
  
" Same here to you, Kiayone." Kairi said politely.  
  
" Well, here we go!" Kiayone said, launching her Starlight  
Gummi into innerspace.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hehehe..... they're launching off... into my trap! Once I  
capture their Gummi Ship, I'll have the goggle boy, the Keyblade, and  
the Princess of Heart, and then I'll rule the world!! Ha ha ha!" said  
Cassidy, who was going to trap the Starlight Gummi in its tracks in  
her Darkness Gummi.  
  
" Mistress... are you ready for this plan?" said a young girl's  
voice over the intercom.  
  
" Yes. Let's capture and destroy!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
20 minutes into the trip, and everyone was asleep, even Kiayone  
(who had the Starlight Gummi on auto-pilot) was sleeping like a baby.  
Kairi woke up and walked for a little bit, trying to find a sink to   
get some water to drink. After getting her glass of water, she went to  
her bed, drank some water, and went back to sleep. Unfortunately, she  
couldn't sleep.  
  
" I can't sleep... (sigh) Hey, what's that?" she asked herself  
when she saw something flying slowly towards them. The alarm then went  
off and blared.  
  
" What's going on?!" Kiayone asked after waking up suddenly.  
She saw the thing also flying towards them.  
  
" (gasp) Cassidy's Heartless ships!! Kairi, wake up the others!  
We got a emergency on our hands!"  
  
" No need to, Kiayone!" Davis said, who was then followed by  
both Ken and Rikku, who also ran into the cockpit.  
  
" Cassidy! She just won't quit, won't she?!" Rikku, who also  
noticed the ships, said angrily.   
  
" Kiayone, try the Warp Gummi. Maybe we'll get out of here in  
one piece!" Ken said, pointing to the Warp Gummi button.  
  
Kiayone pressed the button, but nothing happened.   
  
" What happened to it?!"  
  
" Your Warp Gummi is rendered useless by my anti-warp shield!  
Surrender your goggle boy, your Keyblade, and the Princess of Heart  
to us and nothing will harm you!" Cassidy said through the radio.  
  
" No way, Cassidy!" Rikku said. " We're not surrendering no  
one to you!"  
  
" Fine, then! Deploy the missles!"  
  
Within five seconds, the Starlight Gummi shook violently. The  
five teens had to hang on to something to prevent them from crashing   
to the floor.  
  
" We took damage in the rear wing! Hopefully, our shields can  
hold off any major damage from happening into the cockpit. If that  
happens, we're toast!" Kiayone said, after taking a look at the damage  
report.  
  
" Fire!"  
  
Again, the Starlight Gummi shook violently.   
  
" I wish there was one very good person who can help us!!"   
Kairi screamed outloud. Her wish was about to come true.  
  
" Anyone need some help?" a young girl's voice sounded on the  
radio. Everyone was relieved to hear a voice other than Cassidy's.  
  
" Yes, we need some help...big time!" Rikku yelped in glee.  
  
" Okay, one rescue, coming up!" the girl said. The five teens  
then saw a pink Gummi Ship fly into their view.  
  
" Another Gummi Ship!" Kiayone shouted, pointing to the Gummi  
Ship that just went by their ship.  
  
" Neat, my wish came true!" Kairi cheered.  
  
" Don't worry, I've got you covered! Hang on tight, folks, for  
we're going on a bumpy ride!" the girl said, then before you can say,  
" To infinity and beyond!", the two ships were gone!  
  
*~*~*~  
  
" The Starlight Gummi has disappeared. Someone must have come  
to their aid and saved them. What should we do now, Mistress?"   
  
" Go to Crystal Valley City. We'll wait for them there, and   
then we'll capture the three things we need." Cassidy said, very   
disappointed that her plan didn't work, but there was Plan B...  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Back at Crystal Valley City, the five teens regained their  
bearings from nearly being destroyed by Cassidy and her Heartless   
fleet.  
  
" Phew, that was close...TOO close for our comfort. Any more  
damage and we would have been done for!" Davis said, surveying the   
wing damage to the Starlight Gummi.  
  
" Well, hopefully, we'll meet our rescuer." Kairi said. " After  
all, we need to thank her."  
  
The five teens were then silent when a young figure showed up,  
smiling a bright smile.  
  
" So, you people okay?" the girl asked.  
  
" Yeah, no damage to anyone." Rikku said, smiling also.  
  
" My name is Virginia Knights, but I would like it if you would  
just call me Ginny. That's my nickname. I'm the one who saved ya from  
the Heartless fleet!"  
  
" Well, Ginny, it looks like we're in your debt. How can we pay  
you back for the rescue?" Kiayone asked.  
  
" Well......." Ginny said, thinking.  
  
" Yes?" Davis asked.  
  
" I would like to join your team. After all, you might need   
another watchful eye on your group!" Ginny giggled.  
  
" Well, okay! You got yourself a deal!" Kairi said happily.  
  
" Anything to stop the Heartless and their crazy mistress.  
I've had it up to here with that brat!" Rikku said, obviously still  
very mad at Cassidy.  
  
" Welcome to the team, Ginny." Ken said, extending the hand of  
friendship. Ginny gladly took it.  
  
" Same here!" she said, grinning her smile.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Well, well, well! Looks like Ginny has joined Rikku and her   
pals in the fight to save the worlds and defeat Cassidy. What new  
adventures await our heroes?  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Next Time on Digimon Hearts...  
  
Cassidy manages to capture Davis, Kairi, and Ginny! Can Rikku,  
Ken, and Kiayone save their friends before it's too late? Will Davis  
and his two friends survive their encounter with Cassidy. Find out in  
Chapter 7 of Digimon Hearts: The Epic Adventure! 


	7. Davis' Day of Destiny and Kairi's Gift o...

Digimon Hearts: The Epic Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 7: Davis' Day of Destiny and Kairi's Gift of Life  
  
Back in the First District of Traverse Town, the five teens  
were getting to know the new girl, Ginny, a little better.  
  
" So, Ginny, you're a adventurer too?" Rikku asked, swinging  
her feet around to sit next to the blond fourteen year old girl.  
  
" Yup, I've been everywhere! I'm from Westia, the place where  
I was born. I'm very smart, but also very friendly with people and  
creatures alike, except the Heartless..." She then grew silent.  
  
" What's wrong, Ginny?" Kiayone asked, concerned.  
  
" My parents died because of the Heartless. For eight years,  
I've been studying them, trying to find any weakness of those hideous   
creatures. I want to get rid of them because of that reason."  
  
Rikku looked down, looking very upset.  
  
'More lives are dying... all because of Cassidy... we got to  
stop them before the entire world is gone...' she thought to herself.  
  
" Rikku, are you okay?" Kairi asked.  
  
" Kairi, we have to stop the Heartless! For the sake of the  
world and our lives, we have to stop them!" she said, her emotions  
taking over.  
  
" Well, Rikku...how can I put it... we can stop the Heartless  
if we can get rid of that snobbish girl, Cassidy. That easy!" Davis  
said after making a plan.  
  
" Easier said than done, old wise goggle boy," Kiayone scoffed.  
" Cassidy's not that dumb enough to fall into a hole. We need an plan!"  
  
" My plans always work!"  
  
" Last time you said that, we nearly came spider chow for a  
Dokugumon..." Ken said, explaining about Davis' last plan.  
  
" A what?" Rikku, Kiayone, Kairi, and Ginny asked together.  
  
" Uh..." both boys said meekly, looking at the other warily.   
The girls didn't know about the Digiworld since they lived in this   
world all this time.  
  
" That's okay, we don't want to know if it's a bug." Kiayone  
said, making a face.  
  
" Okay."  
  
Just then, a wind of big proportions was above them. Kairi   
looked up, walking a little, probably to get a better look. Davis and  
Ginny followed her just to keep the young Princess of Heart on the   
safe side.  
  
Just then, a bright light surrounded the three kids looking up  
and blinded the other three with the brightness. When the light let up,  
Rikku, Ken, and Kiayone looked at the spot where Kairi and the others  
were at. They were gone without any trace. The others just stared in  
major disbelief.  
  
" T-They're g-g-gone! Vanished without a trace!" Kiayone said,  
actually realizing the real fact.  
  
Rikku then heard something coming from above. Then the once  
visible sky started to dark a little. Before you know it, a ship was  
above their heads, and it was one that was too familiar looking.  
  
" The Darkness Gummi!" the young goggle girl yelped.  
  
" When there's the Darkness Gummi....." Kiayone started.  
  
" ......there's Cassidy." Rikku finished, her eyes glaring.  
  
" Look, I see the others!" Ken said, pointing to the cockpit  
of the Darkness Gummi.  
  
Indeed, there was Davis, Kairi, and Ginny, trying to find a   
way out of there. And there was another person in there with them.  
  
" Cassidy!" Rikku yelled. " We gotta follow them! Who knows  
what will happen if we don't follow them!"  
  
All three didn't waste any time. All of them jumped into the  
Starlight Gummi and followed the Darkness Gummi.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Twenty minutes passed until Rikku, Ken, and Kiayone reached an  
very frightening place, very far away from the safety of the light.  
  
" Kiayone, what is this place?" Rikku asked, obviously very  
afraid of the place.  
  
" Hallow Bastion. This is where the Heartless reign supreme,  
the place where they started flowing into the world. No surprise there  
why Cassidy took the others here. She thinks she has the advantage  
over us here." Kiayone explained.  
  
" I'll bet that Davis and the others are at the highest tower.  
Cassidy probably knows that we're here to save the others, so she has  
to place them out of our reach. She'll try to get rid of us using her  
Heartless, so we got to take extra caution in this area," Ken also  
explained. " Rikku, you've got to be extremely careful in this place.  
Cassidy is way too unpredictable."  
  
" I know that. But I'll go to that measure if anything happens  
to Davis, Kairi, or Ginny. I won't take any more pain or suffering   
from that Cassidy. I'll show no mercy on her..." Rikku said, very   
serious and giving a deadly death glare at the building.  
  
With that said, the three went inside the huge castle, hoping  
to see their friends alive.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
" Let me out! Let me out of here!"  
  
Davis was screaming to be let out. He was very upset and angry  
since he became one of Cassidy's prisoners.  
  
" Davis, calm down a bit. That screaming bit won't help us,   
not one bit. Why yell and scream?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Haven't you noticed that Kairi is missing? She must be in  
Cassidy's grip. What if her heart was stolen by the Heartless? That  
door is going to be opened if Kairi's heart is used! We just have to  
save her!"  
  
" ... Okay, you got a point there. But how are we supposed to  
break metal bars? They're unbreakable in this form, but if we can-"  
  
" I know! Fire!" Davis said, aiming the spell at the bars. He  
heated them up as much as he can. Then he shouted, " Freeze!" A ice  
storm then froze the bars, causing them to shatter.  
  
" Problem solved, Ginny! Now we can find Kairi! Let's split up  
and find her, okay? You got magic to protect you, right?"  
  
" Yeah, just be careful. Cassidy's dangerous."   
  
With that said, the two split up into their own seperate ways.  
Their goal: to find Kairi before the world came to a end.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the Church Chapel, Cassidy was pleased, yet also   
not pleased.  
  
" Well, I got what you wanted. But....I can't open the door."  
she said.  
  
" Why is that?" a mysterious figure asked.  
  
" The Princess of Heart.... well... her heart is gone. I took  
it out, and it just flew away. I don't know where it can be, but I'll  
search high and low of this castle. The Princess of Heart's heart will  
be ours again.  
  
" Make sure of that, Cassidy. No foul-ups this time. I want the  
Keyblade weilders and their friends eliminated."  
  
" Right!" Cassidy yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
A bright light is seen flying down the stairways. It's indeed  
Kairi's heart, trying to find one of her friends.  
  
' I gotta find someone to hide myself inside their heart. I'll  
die if I can't find one of my friends... oh!'  
  
The little light stopped. She was afraid that the person that  
was coming up was a Heartless Shadow. But it was someone that she knew.  
  
' That's Davis! Hmm, he'll have to do. I can't stay out here  
for too long, my light will fade slowly,' the light thought. ' Well,  
he'll keep me safe in his heart. He's just full of friendship.'  
  
The little light flew and turned invisible before the goggle  
boy could notice and went into his chest, hiding from the darkness.  
  
' I just hope that I won't kill him.'  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Rikku, Ken, and Kiayone were having troubles of   
their own. A Heartless Soldier fleet caught them and the three were  
defending themselves with all they got to protect themselves and also  
destroy the fleet.  
  
" Thunder!" Rikku shouted, shooting lightning bolts at the   
Heartless Soldiers, turning them into pryoflies that went away in a  
quick flash.  
  
Kiayone, however, decided that first-level magic wasn't just  
enough. " Firaga!" she shouted, causing a huge fireball to blast the  
other Heartless creatures, turning them into pryoflies as well. It  
still wasn't enough.  
  
" We need a new plan, guys. This is not working." Ken said,  
pointing to the new Heartless creatures.  
  
" But what would work?" Rikku asked.  
  
That's when a miracle happened.  
  
" Need any help?" a young girl asked. She was behind the dark  
creatures, but she was on their side. " I'll get rid of them! Here I  
come! Holy!"  
  
A bright circle of light circled around the whole Heartless  
fleet and went up, then the light shattered into many shards of light,  
instantly killing the Heartless. The three teens stared in awe at this  
young girl. She was a thirteen year old with blond hair wore in a   
ponytail like the one Ginny has and had beautiful sapphire blue eyes.  
  
" Who are you, dear heroic girl?" Kiayone asked.  
  
" My name is Mina Lockheart. I've been living here for several  
years. Cassidy never found me. I'm just a regular girl who's constantly  
living in the fear of the Heartless," she stared at the Keyblade that  
Rikku had with her. " Ah, a Keyblade mistress. Please let me join your  
group for my home is no longer my home, since I live in fear."  
  
" Okay, Mina. You can trust us." Kiayone said, nodding her head  
in agreement.  
  
Then, Ginny came running inside the room.  
  
" Ginny! Are you okay?" Rikku asked, running to her friend.  
" Where's Davis and Kairi?"  
  
" I don't know, I was searching for them, then I ran into you  
guys. Rikku, I got a bad feeling that something big is going to happen.  
Something involving both Davis and Kairi. I just can't shake this bad  
vibe away."  
  
" Alright, Ginny, we'll find them, before anything can happen  
to them. Come on, guys, we got searching to do!" Rikku shouted.  
  
" I know the way around here. I'll take you to anywhere that  
you want to go in this castle." Mina explained.  
  
" Then can you please take us to the highest room?" Ken asked,  
trying to be polite to his new ally.  
  
" Sure thing! Follow me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Davis was walking up the stairs that led the way to the Church  
Chapel, searching for his missing friend.  
  
" Kairi, where are you? Kairi!" he shouted, always getting no  
response from the young girl, not even knowing about her heart being  
in his.  
  
He finally reached the door that led inside the Church Chapel.  
He opened it and entered the room. There, inside, were the six missing   
Princesses of Heart, all in a deep sleep. He stared in disbelief at  
this sight.  
  
' What did they do to deserve this....' he said to himself,   
just staring at their bodies. Then he went up another set of stairs,  
this one much shorter than the last ones. When he reached the top of  
the stairs, he saw Kairi.  
  
" Kairi!"  
  
He ran to her body, and tried waking her up by shaking her  
gently.  
  
" Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"  
  
" She cannot wake up." a awfully familiar voice said. Davis  
looked up and there, perched on one of the ceiling, was Cassidy.   
  
" What? You're Cassidy, aren't ya?" he asked.  
  
" The Princess of Heart cannot awaken unless she has her heart  
back in her body." she explained.  
  
" Her heart...is gone?" he asked, his voice quivering.  
  
" No, her heart.... is in yours!" she yelled. Then waving a  
hand in front of her, Cassidy used her dark powers to show the young  
goggle boy that he had Kairi's heart inside his.  
  
Within seconds, Davis fell to his knees, grasping his chest in  
pain. A small light was seen by him before it disappeared again, hiding  
in his heart.  
  
" You see that? Her heart is hiding in yours. Now I will use  
my Keyblade of Darkness to unlock your heart to set hers free."  
  
Cassidy came within steps of him, then stopped. She raised the  
Keyblade of Darkness above him, ready to stab him in the heart to end  
his life and unlock his heart to capture Kairi's heart again. Before  
she can deal him the deadly blow, Davis head Kairi's voice.  
  
' Block the attack! Now!'  
  
With the quickness of his speed, Davis blocked the coming   
Keyblade of Darkness with his own Keyblade.  
  
" Get...back!" he said, growling. He pushed the evil teenager  
away, determined to keep Kairi's heart. " There's no way you're going  
to take Kairi's heart!"  
  
Davis took a battle position. He was determined to save his  
best friend, second to Rikku, of course. Then Cassidy was fast enough  
to try to deliver the very first blow, but the goggle boy was faster  
than her and he gave her a blow to the shoulder.  
  
" Ow! Take this!" Cassidy yelped when she was hit. She counter  
Davis' hit with one of her own, but he casted Aerora when he was about  
to be hit.  
  
The attack bounced off and hit Cassidy again. She was getting  
really furious at the young goggle boy. She decided to use everything  
she got.  
  
What the two fighting teens didn't know was that there were  
one girl who was seeing the fighting take place. It was Ginny, who got  
lost while searching for Kairi.  
  
" I wonder... who's that fighting? It can't be Davis or Kairi.  
They're too innocent. Hmph... I can't see. That doesn't help. I'll stay  
and see how this plays through." she said, squinting her eyes to try  
to get a better look.  
  
Neither Davis or Cassidy noticed her for they were still busy  
trying to tear the other apart.  
  
" Feel my pain! Darkness Blast!" Cassidy started to glow a blue  
light and flew high into the air before landing back down and started  
to run really fast. Davis was hit several times really hard, but he  
barely dodged the big blow that would have easily killed him on the  
spot.  
  
" Hah! Ya missed! Cura!" he shouted, adjusting his goggles.  
A green light surrounded him and healed him and his wounds. Cassidy   
tried her move again, only for it to be reflected back to her. Davis  
then decided to use his ultimate ability.  
  
" Ars Arcanum!"  
  
He came running and hit Cassidy a lot of times before she was  
defeated.   
  
" I'll b-be b-back for you and your Keyblade. Until then, I'll  
catch you later!" She then disappeared.  
  
Davis took a big sigh of relief. Cassidy was gone for now, but  
now he had a huge problem. Kairi was still lifeless without her heart,  
which he still had in his heart. Then he noticed the Keyblade that  
Cassidy had left behind during her getaway. He remembered that the  
dark Keyblade had a power to unlock hearts. He thought about this until  
Ginny came up to check the damage.  
  
" Davis? Where's Kairi?" she asked.  
  
" She's over there, but her heart-" he broke off the sentence,  
still thinking about what to do.  
  
Ginny gasped. " Kairi's gone?!" She slumped down to her knees.  
She felt like she failed her job of keeping Kairi safe.  
  
" Her heart...is inside mine. I got to get it out, or her body  
will die, but I don't know what to do," he continued. " But if what  
Cassidy said is true, this Keyblade has the power to unlock hearts. If  
I unlock mine, I'll free Kairi's heart, but then I probably would kill  
myself in the process-"  
  
" Davis, I usually trust you on your plans, but... this plan  
is way too dangerous for you!" Ginny yelled, trying to get some sense  
into her friend. " Please don't do this!"  
  
" I have to. Kairi's life is at stake. My life as a normal kid  
is over. I'm a Keyblade master. I have to do this. Ginny, thank you  
for being there for me. Oh, before I go, I want you to give this to  
Kairi. I want her to have this."   
  
He took off the goggles he cherished so much and handed them to  
Ginny, who still wouldn't let her friend do this.  
  
" What about Rikku and the others? Don't you care for their   
happiness?! They need you!"  
  
" Tell them that I enjoyed being part of this team. I really  
changed a lot of lives. And tell Rikku... that I loved her."  
  
Ginny was in tears, actually crying.   
  
" You...loved Rikku? Then why go through this? It's obvious   
once I tell her that, she'll break down into tears."  
  
" She won't... she'll understand my act of friendship. Just  
tell her that I'll see her one day and that day is when we'll be happy  
being together forever."  
  
" Okay..."  
  
" Tell Kairi that I really enjoyed her company," Davis also  
said. Before finishing his speech, he said, " Take care of everyone for  
me, especially Rikku and Kairi."  
  
After that, he walked to the middle of the floor, holding the  
Keyblade of Darkness in his hand. Ginny just turned around, not wanting  
to see him plunge the Keyblade of Darkness into his chest.  
  
Davis just took a deep breath, knowing that he would be gone  
by the time Kairi would wake up. He took one last look at the young  
girl.   
  
' I hope you have a wonderful life, Kairi. Take care of the  
others for me, okay?' he smiled to himself. Then his thoughts before  
he plunged the Keyblade into him turned to Rikku.  
  
' Rikku, take care of Ken, Kiayone, Kairi, and Ginny for me.   
They're your friends too. I hope that we see each other again. Until   
then, my childhood friend, goodbye.'   
  
He then plunged the Keyblade of Darkness into his heart and   
turning the Keyblade, unlocking his heart. He didn't let out any sound  
while he slowly fell into the darkness. He just let a smile form on  
his face, knowing that Rikku and the others were in safe hands. He then  
started to glow a golden light.   
  
Kairi then took her first breath of air. She slowly got up from  
the ground to see Davis slowly fall to the ground.  
  
" Davis!"   
  
She ran towards him, but before she could reach him, his entire  
being disappeared from her. All that was left was little specks of  
light that flew from her place.  
  
" Where did you go?" Kairi asked, trying to find the goggle  
boy who saved her. She then saw Ginny, who was now on her knees, crying  
her heart out.  
  
" Ginny, where did Davis go? He disappeared in front of me!  
Did he...?"  
  
" I'm afraid so, Kairi. He perished because he wanted to save  
your heart. He paid the ultimate price to save you. It was worth it,  
though. You're alive." Ginny explained through her streams of tears.  
  
" Don't worry, Ginny. I'll bring him back. I promise!" Kairi  
said, trying to comfort the crying fourteen year old girl.  
  
" But how-?" Ginny was about to ask when she heard voices.  
  
" Ginny, Kairi, Davis, where are you?" Rikku's voice asked,  
sounding worried.  
  
Kairi was about to answer when Ginny frantically shook her  
head, knowing all the questions that Rikku would ask. Kairi then  
understood what Ginny was afraid of. They hid and watched Rikku walk   
away from the room. They had to get away before Rikku and the others  
caught them and start asking questions.   
  
Once the coast was clear, both Ginny and Kairi got a running  
start out the door. That plan was about to backfire...  
  
" Ginny! Kairi! Wait up!" Kiayone yelled when she saw them.  
  
" Run, Kairi! Run with all the energy you got in yourself!"  
Ginny yelled.  
  
With that said, Kairi and Ginny ran with all their might, then  
followed by Kiayone, who told the others that she saw them run the  
other way. They didn't know about Davis yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, a lone human Heartless Shadow is sitting down.  
  
' Well, this is a fine mess that I got myself into...' the  
little Shadow thought since his voice was nothing but squeaks.  
  
Then the Shadow Heartless saw two figures running. He looked  
at them closely.  
  
' ... Ginny! And Kairi! They're alright! But why are they   
running?' He then turned his head to see Rikku, Ken, Kiayone, and Mina  
chasing after them.  
  
'..... Oh! Ginny's afraid that if she and Kairi get caught,  
they're going to have to ask questions about me! I'll catch up to  
Kairi and Ginny and stop them.'  
  
With that, the little Heartless Shadow transported himself   
ahead of Ginny and Kairi to stop them.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Grand Hall, Kairi and Ginny lost the group chasing them,  
and were taking a major breather.  
  
" We lost them!" Ginny sighed. " Thank goodness!"  
  
" Uh, Ginny... I see a Heartless Shadow." Kairi said, pointing  
to the Heartless Shadow that saw them.  
  
" Just great..." Ginny sighed. " Maybe if we don't bother it,  
it'll go away."  
  
Five minutes passed and the little Heartless Shadow didn't  
go away.  
  
" Is it gone, Kairi?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Nope."  
  
Then the Heartless Shadow came closer to the two girls. Kairi  
didn't say anything, but Ginny panicked.  
  
" We're going to die!"  
  
Kairi took one very good look at the Heartless Shadow. There   
was something familiar about it. Kairi went closer to the Shadow   
Heartless.  
  
" Kairi, what are you doing?!" Ginny yelped quietly. Kairi  
didn't pay attention. Instead, she saw a small light in the Shadow  
Heartless' chest. That indicated that there was a heart. That meant   
only one thing: the Heartless Shadow was really Davis Motomiya.  
  
" Ginny? I think I found Davis." Kairi finally said.  
  
" What?!" Ginny yelled in shock.  
  
" This Shadow Heartless is indeed Davis. He has the light in  
his chest, that means that he has a heart!"  
  
" Oh... now what do we do? We got a Shadow Heartless for a   
Keyblade master..."  
  
But Ginny didn't finish her statement. A whole fleet of Shadow  
Heartless surrounded the group of two teen girls and one young Shadow   
Heartless who was a friend.  
  
Kairi then made a plan that would scare the Shadow Heartless,  
but also return Davis back to his human form.  
  
" Power of Light, give me the light of the stars so that way,  
I can destroy the Heartless Shadows and restore my friend to the way he  
was before!" she shouted.  
  
A bright while light filled the room. All the Shadow Heartless  
were scared away, but Kairi grabbed onto the Shadow Heartless who was  
going to be returned back to a human.  
  
Rikku and the others ran when they saw the light. They stopped  
when the light grew brighter. It blinded them temporarily.   
  
When the light subsided, Rikku was the first to recover from  
her blindness and ran into the Grand Hall, where she saw Ginny, an   
unconsious Kairi, and the person carrying Kairi in his arms was Davis,  
who was back to being the goggle boy he was.  
  
" Davis! Where were you? You scared the heck out of me!" Rikku  
sighed the sigh of relief. She was scared half to death.  
  
" I'm okay. Kairi just had a little magic overdose and knocked  
herself out. We're okay though." he fibbed, knowing the real truth.  
  
" Just don't do that again, okay?"  
  
" Okay!"  
  
With that, the seven teens (Mina joined them) headed back to   
Traverse Town to get ready for the ultimate showdown between them and  
Cassidy and the Heartless.  
  
------(To Be Continued) 


	8. Memories Return and the Secret Revealed

Digimon Hearts: The Epic Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 8: Memories Return and The Secret Revealed  
  
In the Starlight Gummi, Kairi was waking up from her knock out  
state. She moaned a little, having a small headache.  
  
" Is everyone....alright?" she slowly asked.  
  
" Yeah, we were worried about you. After you used your magic,  
you fell unconsious. All of us were so worried about you." Ginny said,  
smiling her smile.  
  
" Davis? Is he alright?"  
  
" Yup, I'm fine! Better than ever!" Davis said, making the  
younger girl sigh in relief.  
  
" I've thought that my magic was not strong enough to restore  
people. Guess I was wrong." Kairi smiled.  
  
" Restore people?" Mina asked. " Did something happen that you  
might want to explain to us?"  
  
Everyone turned to face Kairi. Kairi gulped. She was obviously  
afraid. Rikku asked, " Well?"  
  
" Nope, nothing at all! I'm just saying that I'm able to heal  
and restore people." Kairi nervously said, a little sweatdrop forming.  
  
" She's obviously lying, she's showing that she's lying by  
that sweatdrop. She's hiding a secret from us." Kiayone said. " Kairi,  
please tell us what happened to you and Davis when we were seperated...  
unless Ginny has something to say about this as well."  
  
Everyone turned to Ginny. Ginny started to talk.  
  
" Well, after I got lost from you guys again, I went exploring  
to find Kairi. I knew Davis wuld protect himself, so I decided to find  
Kairi since she was in danger. That's when I entered the Church Chapel.  
I saw a huge battle taking place. I couldn't see who it was that was  
fighting, so I stayed put. After the battle was over, I ran up the   
stairs to see if anyone was hurt." she started to explain.  
  
" Okay, then what?" Mina asked.  
  
" I found Davis with his Keyblade out and Kairi on the ground.  
When I asked for a explanation, he said that he had Kairi's heart in   
his and-"  
  
" What? That's way too impossible. Nobody can have two hearts,  
right?" Rikku asked, interrupting Ginny's explaination. Kiayone hit her  
upside the head.  
  
" Quiet!"  
  
" Okay, after he told him, he was going to stab his heart with  
Cassidy's Keyblade of Darkness. He left me with his goggles so I can  
leave them to Kairi...and then he did it. He unlocked his heart to free  
Kairi's heart, and sacrificed his own. I started to cry-"  
  
" Whoa, whoa, whoa! He did WHAT?" Rikku asked again. This time,  
Ken and Kiayone just stared at the fourteen year old goggle girl.  
  
" You got to stop asking too many questions, Rikku, or else,   
you're going to be confused when she finishes her story." Ken said,  
shaking his hand.  
  
" Well, I love to ask questions. Ginny, continue, please?"  
  
" Well, when you came in the room to find us, I didn't want to  
be asked too many questions, so Kairi and me hid to stay away from your  
view. Then we took off and were caught by Kiayone, who then alerted  
everyone else. When we got to the Grand Hall, a Shadow Heartless was  
waiting for us. Kairi sensed that the Shadow Heartless had a heart."  
Ginny started talking again, then stopped, looking at Rikku.  
  
" Continue." she said, shaking her head.  
  
" Well, Kairi then knew that the Shadow Heartless didn't have  
a heart, so this one with a bright heart....came from a human. She   
then realized that it was Davis who was the Shadow Heartless with us.  
Then we got surrounded by the bad Shadow Heartless. Kairi then decided  
to act on a whim. She grabbed Davis and shouted out some spell, but  
it caused a lot of light to form and scare the Heartless away. When  
you guys came, you saw all three of us, right? Davis was restored as a  
human and Kairi, well, was unconsious because she used her light to  
restore her friend. That's the whole story."  
  
Mina then turned to Davis and Kairi. " Is this story true?"  
  
Both teens nodded their heads. However, Rikku was uncertain.  
She shook her head, sending everyone into uncertainity.  
  
" I still think that there's more to the story than that. I do  
know that all my friends tell the truth, but then I could tell if they  
told everything or not. Davis and me always told each other secrets and  
stories when we were little, and both of us know when the other has  
more to tell. I obviously know that there's more because of Davis' face  
and emotion on it." Rikku explained, pointing out and smiling.  
  
' Oh, boy...I knew that she would do that. I hung around her   
too much, now she knows that there's more to this story than what is  
now.' Davis thought to himself. He made a huge sweatdrop.  
  
Rikku caught the look in his eye. She then made the gesture for  
'tell me later'. She knew that there was something that he needed to  
talk about with her and her alone. She then left the cockpit, probably  
to go take a nap.   
  
Kairi just stared at the young girl who just left, then looked  
at Davis. " Is there something that I missed here?" she asked.  
  
" No.." the goggle boy replied, blushing.  
  
" Something tells that you're in l-o-v-e with her." the young  
Princess of Heart said, smiling and giggling. " Rikku was right, you   
do make your thoughts obvious to others."   
  
" Well... I sorta have this relationship with her that lasted  
for eight years-" he started, then was interrupted by the Starlight   
Gummi stopping to a halt, sending items and people, namely Ginny and   
Mina, flying to the ground. Kiayone turned around frantically to face   
the goggle boy, who got hit in the head by a flying oil can.  
  
" You... and Rikku actually like each other?" she asked, then  
started giggling, causing everyone to stare at her.  
  
" Well, duh, I do have this relationship with her as friends  
for eight years. Rikku and me go back a long time, back to the pre  
kindergarten years. I can remember the first day that I met her..."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
In Odaiba Elementary, an young six year old girl is being   
teased and picked on by a mean bully.  
  
" Give me your lunch money, kid, if you know what's best for  
ya." the bully said, picking up the little girl by the back of her   
shirt.  
  
" Hey, leave the girl alone, Christopher. She's not going to  
give you anything." a young boy wearing square goggles came in view.  
  
" Stay out of this, Motomiya. This girl is going to learn when  
to give me her money when I ask for it." Christopher turn to face the  
girl, but then noticed that she got away from his grip. He then turned  
around to find her behind the boy who distracted him.  
  
" Alright, Motomiya, you're going to get it now that I don't  
have her in my grip." Christopher walked towards the two little kids,  
but was stopped by the teacher, who sent him inside and put him in the  
timeout section.   
  
The girl faced the boy who saved her. " Thank you for saving  
me from that mean bully. I'm the new girl in your class. My name is  
Rikku Mikima. What's your name? Is Motomiya your name?"  
  
" Nope, my name is Davis Motomiya. Christopher just uses my   
last name to get my attention and to annoy me. It was sorta wrong that  
he was messing with you. I was the only person who escaped from him  
whenever he chose to mess with someone. I'm just glad that you're not  
hurt or harmed in any way." the little boy said, smiling.  
  
" Let's be friends. I really don't know my way around the city,  
and I could get lost. You know your way around, right?" Rikku asked.  
  
" Alright, I'll be your friend...forever. No way am I ever   
going to lose you. You're very special." Davis said, then both kids  
took off back into the school.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
" And that's how we first met. I'm thankful that I saved her  
from Christopher. We would have never met each other if it wasn't for  
him. I became her friend and for two years, we had adventures, from  
finding new areas to just having fun at the beach, building the biggest  
of all sandcastles. Then...when we were eight, that wave took her away  
from me. I lost nearly all hope of ever seeing her again, but then I  
then remember one day that she said. It was just a few days before the   
wave hit Odaiba..."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Both Rikku and Davis were both about eight years old now. They   
were walking on the beach. The little Rikku came up with a idea.  
  
" You know, one day, both of us will go on a adventure of our  
lifetimes. Together, we will explore new worlds and make new friends.  
Wouldn't that be neat?" she said, adjusting her pink goggles.  
  
" That would be cool, but what about our folks?" Davis asked,  
obviously worried about his family.  
  
" Don't worry, we'll come back to them one day after we explore  
the worlds. It would be cool to fly in a new rocket. We'll be the first  
kids to explore the world and live to tell about it! Right?"  
  
The little boy smiled. " Right, Rikku, we go together as best  
friends and explore the new worlds and make new friends. That would be  
the day that we will find our real destinies."  
  
Both kids then took off running, laughing and giggling, knowing  
that there were new dreams and hopes awaiting them.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
" Rikku dreamed that one day, and a few days after that, the  
wave came and granted her wish, but it forgot me, so I waited for the  
day that Rikku would come back for me. I waited and waited, never   
giving up on her to return. Then I went to the Digiworld when I was  
needed for that year. My wish came true to visit an new world, but I  
felt guilty." the young goggle boy explained.  
  
" Why did you feel guilty? Was it because Rikku wasn't there   
and earlier in your life, you said that both of you would go together,  
right?" Kairi asked. Davis nodded.  
  
" So, after the whole Digiworld crisis, I resumed waiting for  
Rikku to return. I never gave up on her. Then she finally returned to  
Odaiba and kept her promise. And that's why I like her now. She's grown  
a lot stronger and still has the pure heart that I saw a long time ago.  
I don't want to lose her ever again. Rikku's my childhood pal and I'll  
do anything to help her."  
  
" (sniffle) I love true friendship stories. One won't give up  
on the other (sniffle) and now they love each other!" Mina sniffled,  
crying on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny just sweatdropped.  
  
" Why not you go tell her that you love her now? That way, both  
her heart and yours can finally be bonded together after so long of  
waiting for each other?" Kiayone asked, now driving again.  
  
" She's asleep now. I'll tell her when I'm good and ready. And  
I don't want any of you to say anything about this to Rikku! It's an  
surprise for her." Davis said, warning everyone not to tell Rikku about  
the conversation that he just had with them.  
  
Everyone agreed to their part. No telling Rikku what so ever  
about their conversation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A hour passed by and they were finally back at Traverse Town.  
Once everyone got off, they decided to restock on items and get new  
equipment (Mina's shield was damaged to the point where it broke and  
Kiayone's staff broke in half). Rikku, Davis, and Kairi stayed behind  
for Rikku fixed their weapons while in her room in the Starlight Gummi.  
  
" Thanks, Rikku. I don't know what I have done if my staff   
really did break!" Kairi smiled, jumping up and down. The two older  
teens just laughed. It was better to have everyone smiling.  
  
" Oh, before I forget, I want to give this to you, Davis. I  
found this in my pocket. It's a key chain for your Keyblade. I call it  
the Oathkeeper key chain. I don't have any use for this, then I thought  
of you when you saved me from Cassidy, so I'm giving this to you for  
a token of kindness." Kairi said, pulling a star shaped keychain.   
  
Davis then attached the new keychain to his Keyblade. After  
a few seconds, the Friendship Keyblade transformed into the Oathkeeper  
Keyblade. All three stared at the Keyblade in front of them.  
  
" Wow, this is the prettiest Keyblade that I ever seen!" Kairi  
said. " I bet that this Keyblade is more powerful than the Friendship  
Keyblade in both magic and physical attacks!"  
  
" Well, when we face Cassidy again, I'll kick her around for  
messing with my friends!" Davis exclaimed, jumping up on his seat on   
the fountain and lifting the Keyblade in the air. Rikku rolled her blue  
and green eyes.  
  
' He's still the same Davis I knew when I was a little girl.  
He always makes a big statement like that, but always ends up falling   
into the fountain back home.' she thought to herself. She then saw the   
goggle boy fall into the fountain after slipping on some water.  
  
" I'm okay!" he said after sitting up, all drenched. Rikku and  
Kairi couldn't keep their giggles in and started giggling. Both girls  
helped him out of the lake and warmed him up a towel Kairi had.  
  
" You okay?" Kairi asked.   
  
" I'm fine, I usually slipped on the fountain back at home.  
Rikku would giggle, then helped me out of the drink. It was funny when  
I fell. Rikku would always laugh and I start laughing when I saw her  
face." Davis explained his antics back at Odaiba when he and Rikku were  
just little kids.  
  
Kairi then said, " I'm going inside to get some food. I'm   
hungry. I'll be with the others, okay?" She then took off to get the  
food for herself and her friends, leaving the two teens by themselves.  
  
Ten minutes and a Fire spell later, Davis was completely dry  
and Rikku was sitting up on a branch of a tree, looking at the stars,   
which seemed to be disappearing one by one.   
  
' She looks concerned about something. I better find out.'  
he thought to himself. He climbed the tree and sat near Rikku. " What's  
bothering you, Rikku?"   
  
" All these stars... they're disappearing more and more each  
day. I'm worried. Will our home also be destroyed by the Heartless?"  
she responded. She was actually worried about what would happen if they  
lost the battle with Cassidy.  
  
" Don't worry, Rikku, we'll keep Cassidy from winning this   
fight. We'll win, I promise."  
  
" And what would become of us after we defeat Cassidy? Will we  
ever see Odaiba again? Will we even live to see that day?"  
  
Davis sat closer to his friend. " I'll protect you and everyone  
else, no matter what happens to the worlds, whetever we win or lose,  
we'll always stick together. We're best friends, right?" he asked.  
  
" Of course you are, Davis. Why do you ask about our friendship  
relationship? Is there something that you really need to tell me?"  
the young goggle girl asked, blushing.  
  
Davis then grabbed her hand, grasping the young girl's hand.  
  
" I really need to say this that..." he started, then started  
to choke on his words. " That... I..."  
  
' Why can't I say it?' he thought to himself. He mentally   
slapped himself. " I..." A huge sweatdrop formed. He shook his head  
and tried to remember the two other words he was going to say.  
  
Rikku then realized that he was trying to say 'I love you',  
but couldn't because he was afraid that she'll say no, then his heart  
would be broken. A small stone then came flying out of nowhere and  
hit the poor goggle boy upside the head. That did the trick.  
  
" I love you!" he said loudly, then clutched his head in pain.  
Rikku just smiled and laughed at how this all ended.   
  
" I love you, too. Now let's get down from this tree before   
any more flying stones try to hit you." Rikku giggled, then both teens  
climbed down the tree and sat back down on solid ground. After that,  
they gave each other a small kiss on the cheek.   
  
Behind the tree where Rikku and Davis were sitting at, a very  
familiar person was throwing up and down a small stone.  
  
" It just takes one stone to make a person say the three most  
important words of anyone's lives." Kiayone said, smiling.  
  
The others just sighed and shook their heads.  
  
------(To Be Continued) 


End file.
